A Reunion and Reawakening
by teenybirdy
Summary: Andy has to go to her high school reunion but when Doug ditches her Miranda steps in as her plus one.


**Summary:** Andy has to go to her high school reunion but when Doug ditches her Miranda steps in as her plus one.

**Disclaimers:** The usual applies, I don't own them and certainly don't make $$ from them.

**A/N:** This is from a prompt handed to me at Christmas time over on the DWP - MirAndy Page on Facebook, this time by Manasi. It's far longer than any one-shot I've done before so I hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was furious, stomping into the outer office of Runway after an extended lunch with Doug, she slammed her cell phone and purse down on her desk. She shot a murderous glance at the newest second assistant who squeaked and trotted off as quick as her 5-inch heels would allow, knowing she had better keep her head down and take her twenty-minute lunch before Miranda returned. Frankly, she'd never seen Andy look as angry and it was quite frightening.

Andy simply couldn't believe Doug. After all his promises to stand by her, he'd ditched her when she needed him the most. And now she had to return to Cincinnati alone and face all of _them_.

The only reason she'd agreed to go to her high school reunion, even going as far as RSVP'ing, was because Doug's had literally begged her to go with him. She remembered the night and frowned.

_"I don't want to go," Andy stated emphatically. She couldn't understand why Doug was being so persistent._

_"Just think of the impact we'll both make. We're big city slickers." Doug insisted. "No one will believe their eyes when they see how gorgeous you are now."_

_"No," Andy stated._

_She watched as Doug literally fell to his knees in front of her as Nigel, Serena and Emily laughed. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Andy. Please, please, please, please, PLEEEEASE!" He begged._

_Andy closed her eyes and sighed. How on Earth could she say no to that? "Okay." She whispered._

Sitting behind her desk, she let her head fall onto the glass and groaned. She knew she'd encounter many people she hoped to never lay eyes on again. Primarily Chloe Steinberg, who would no doubt have a blue Slurpee waiting with her name on it.

Those ex-cheerleader bitches would take great delight in rubbing her face in it that she was attending their little soirée alone. She had no significant other. Lily was still being standoffish with her after that first Paris Fashion Week, almost two years before and Nate, although they remained friendly, was in Boston, working his way towards becoming an executive chef.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder making her jump. "How many times must I scream your name, Andréa?" Miranda whispered, a small smile fluttering across her lips.

Andy looked up and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't heard the older woman approach, nor had she felt the crackle in the air, the usual awareness she had that the silver-haired Goddess was near. She saw the amusement in the editor's eyes. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't see you. I was in a world of my own."

Miranda squeezed her shoulder and her breath caught. These casual touches didn't happen often enough to be something Andy had gotten used to and they threw her equilibrium off balance. She experienced a wave of loss when Miranda removed her hand and gestured with a flick of her head to her office.

As Miranda sauntered towards her lair, Andy jumped up and made to step towards her old desk to put Miranda's coat and purse away.

"Leave that," Miranda stated. "Come along, close the door and sit."

Andy couldn't help but follow the orders, stepping inside Miranda's office and closing the door quietly. "I am truly sorry, Miranda. It won't happen again." Andy babbled, hoping she wouldn't have to explain.

Miranda settled behind her desk and looked up at the younger woman. "Andréa, you were banging your head on your desk and repeatedly muttering, '_fuck my life'._" She pursed her lips as Andy started to panic. "You will tell me what has brought on this sudden lack of decorum." Miranda watched as Andy shuffled from foot to foot nervously, pulling her fingers in agitation. "Sit." She barked. Noticing the increase in Andy's anxiety, she softened. "Please, Andréa."

Andy stepped forward and sank into the hard-backed chair opposite the editor. Her face was aflame with embarrassment. She covered her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She didn't know what to tell her boss. How could she tell the woman she secretly loved; just how pathetic she really was?

Miranda wondered what had affected the usually unflappable young woman. It must be bad; she rarely heard the brunette cuss. Maybe that fry-cook was holding something over her or perhaps her dalliance with that blonde writer had some unforeseen complications.

She understood how reckless young women could be these days, especially when many drank to excess. You only had to turn to Page Six in a morning to see a new young celebrity caught with her panties down or trying to slap gag orders on their exes who had released tapes of their intimate moments.

Miranda decided she needed to know; she would do what she could to assist. "You know, I was young once and I there was one or two occasions I acted foolishly. Thankfully, it was in a time before social media and whatnot. I am aware that certain things can happen to young people, exploits can come to light that may be embarrassing to you, or perhaps, albeit indirectly, to Runway. You must tell me, so we can prepare." Miranda sat back believing that she had been quite diplomatic.

Andy's head snapped up and she blushed even brighter. "Exploits?" She rolled her word around her mind thinking about the connotations behind that particular word. "Miranda, I have done nothing to embarrass myself or Runway. I doubt very much any of my so-called exploits would be that interesting." She giggled. "Do I look like someone who would allow myself to be caught in a compromising position? Damn, I wish I had the time between Runway and my freelance work." Her giggles continued as she thought of how boring she really was.

Miranda gave Andy the time to get her giggles under control. "Well?" She demanded imperiously once Andy stopped giggling.

Andy sighed and decided on the truth. "I have to be in Cincinnati this weekend, for my high school reunion. My date bailed, and I suddenly realised I will have to face those who made my life absolute hell, alone." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "It's been ten years, you'd think I'd be more confident, right?" She shrugged. "I have nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

Miranda was stunned and also furious at those who had clearly hurt her Andréa. How dare they? "Hell? How?"

"Do you remember that first day I interviewed with you?" Miranda frowned but nodded. "Think of the way I looked then, but imagine it ten times worse, and you'll know what I was like in my final years of high school. I had a mouthful of braces for most of it and my hair was a frizzy, unmanageable nest. My mom passed away, as you know, Miranda, and while she was ill things changed. I changed. The things that had once seemed so important, were less so." She looked away. "I maintained an almost perfect SAT score at 1575 and a 4.0 GPA. I took Advanced Placement classes including those in Psychology, Comparative Government and Politics and also both English Language and Literature and Composition. I was a member of the debate team, which would have been useful for the career in law my parents hoped I would have. I was a geek, I still am. I'm just a little more fashionable these days."

Miranda was stunned, she knew Andy was smart, frankly, she was one of the smartest people she'd ever met. "And your peers made you feel your differences?"

"Every single day," Andy admitted. "But it was more than that. Things happened and some of the other girls were cruel. I always swore I'd never go back, but then Doug..."

"Is Douglas your boyfriend?" Miranda let her jealousy wash over her.

"No, he's Nigel's." Andy ground her teeth. "He was supposed to come with me. We were going to go and prove a point. I mean, we are both successful in our own way, we hold down good jobs here in the Big Apple. He's working his way up through the ranks at Midtown Partners and Co and I work for Runway and freelance. I must be doing something right. I mean, you published me."

Miranda spun her chair and looked out of the windows contemplatively. "I assumed you were dating Douglas, you speak of him often," Miranda whispered. She spun back towards the room. "How on Earth are you still single?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Andy muttered.

"I date." Miranda bristled. At Andy's snort of disbelief and raised eyebrow, she sighed. "I think I preferred it when you were scared of me, Andréa."

"I think you forget who controls your schedule, Miranda." Andy chuckled.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't forgotten. I admit there was that one disastrous date and it was enough to put me off. For heaven's sake, he turned up twenty minutes late and then proceeded to snatch the Martini from my hand and gulp it down before belching like a barnyard animal."

Andy couldn't stop her laughter. "Ah, jeez, that story will never get old, boss."

"Oh God. Enough," Miranda stated. She smirked having come to a decision. "I will come with you."

"Pardon?" Andy's laughter stopped abruptly.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The twins are with their father this weekend. I am free, so I will come to Ohio with you." Miranda shook her head. "I will not allow some backwards little Midwesterners diminish the little confidence you have gained nor the bright light that shines from within you, Andréa." Miranda flicked her hands dismissively. "I will leave you to organise everything. That's all."

"But...But..." Andy stammered. At Miranda's arched eyebrow, Andy decided to tell Miranda the rest of her plans. "...I'm staying with my dad; I can ask him to organise the guest room. The last time I was home at Christmas it was filled with my Grandma's stu...things, but..."

Miranda pursed her lips. She had met Mr Sachs the year before when Andy showed him around Runway, and while she had attempted to be at her best and most amicable, Paul, Lucia and Jocelyn had shown their incompetence by losing some Vintage Christian Dior which was to be used for their next cover shoot and she'd let her inner dragon breathe fire. She was unsure if he would even accept her into his home. "I will stay in a hotel, Andréa. I will not inconvenience your father."

"Oh, I'm sure it's no trouble. I'll just..." She waved her cell phone at the older woman and saw Miranda's shoulders slump. Hitting speed dial the call was answered quickly. "Hey, Oma. Um, there's a change of plans for tomorrow..." Andy swallowed as her Grandma got louder. Cutting her eyes at the editor, she saw the small smirk on her lips. "...no, I'm not cancelling, it's just..."

Miranda heard the voice at the other end of the line grow increasingly louder and Andy blushing furiously. She wondered idly where the blush started.

"...Oma, I am coming, just not with Doug." Andy tried to explain. "...No, not alone. Miranda will be coming home with me."

Miranda heard the boisterous laughter coming from the cell and watched an array of emotions flash across Andy's eyes before she turned away slightly as words were spoken.

"...It's not like that and you know it. No! You know why. I am not having this conversation with you now..." Andy hissed. "...Yes, right here." Andy sighed. "Okay, we'll talk later. I love you."

Miranda grinned as Andy huffed and disconnected her cell quickly. She caught the younger woman's eyes and watched her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well?" She asked.

"Oma says she is glad it's you coming. That way she and my dad don't have to clear the guest room..." Andy whispered.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "But..."

Andy held her hand up to stop her interrupting. "...If you insist on coming, you'll be staying in my old room..." She swallowed audibly. "...with me."

Miranda was stunned. "Andréa, why on Earth would your grandmother assume we'd sleep together?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't think you want to know," Andy told her, unwilling to explain her grandma wanted her to find the courage to tame her dragon. "Don't worry, Miranda. I won't be sleeping with you. It's supposed to be a warm night, so I'll crash on the veranda."

"You will do no such thing. I'm sure it will be fine." Miranda stated. "I suppose it will be like having a sleepover with a friend."

"Are we friends, Miranda?" They'd never labelled what had grown between them since that fateful day in Paris. They had become closer, with Miranda acting as a mentor, of sorts.

"Yes, I believe we may be. You are one of my favourite people, Andréa." Miranda stated honestly.

Andy sat back and looked at the editor, pushing away the pang of disappointment at the words. She wished she could be so much more than Miranda's friend.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda spent the twelve hours following the moment in her office with Andréa questioning her snap decision.

Three months before Stephen had filed for a divorce, she stopped having sex with him and it wasn't his choice. Stephen loved having sex with her, or so he claimed, but she had begun to develop an acute distaste of his presence in her bed.

She realised the feelings she had come from her growing attachment and longing for a specific woman, who happened to be her second assistant.

It was a difficult realisation for her to face. She knew she had never really felt that spark of attraction for either of her husbands and thought it was just her nature to be indifferent. But then had come that fateful day after Andréa's dramatic makeover. She found her eyes wandering over the brunette's attire and had actually found her mouth going dry as wetness pooled at the apex of her thighs. She spent that day, and many afterwards, imagining what lay underneath the gorgeous young woman's beautiful clothes.

She understood there was only one other person who could put her mind at ease regarding this, other than Andréa herself. Picking up her cell she hit Nigel's speed dial and it rang out to voicemail. She grew frustrated and tried again.

"'Lo, Miranda?" Nigel queried; his voice hoarse from sleep. He cleared his throat noisily and yawned.

She heard the young man's voice in the background. "Miranda? As in Priestly?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Tell Douglas to shut up. I have not had a single wink of sleep and it is all his fault." She hissed. "A man should stand by his word to a friend." She declared imperiously.

"Surely you didn't call at 6 am to berate my boyfriend." Nigel chuckled, clearly more awake. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what to expect from Andréa's return to Cincinnati." She stated. "And perhaps how to get out of the invite I initiated, preferably without hurting that stunning young woman." Miranda frowned.

"Wait..." Nigel asked. "...are you saying you invited yourself to Andy's high school reunion?"

"Perhaps. We are supposedly staying with the elder Sachs." Miranda stated.

She caught Douglas's laughter. "Oh, my God. Oma Sachs is gonna eat Miranda for breakfast."

Nigel shushed Doug and returned his attention to the call. "Miranda, you cannot uninvite yourself now. She was furious with Doug yesterday, claiming she would never forgive him. Trust me, you don't want to incur that kind of response."

Miranda sighed. "What should I do, Nigel? For some unknown reason, they have us sharing a bedroom."

Douglas's laughter rang through the cell. "That has to be Oma's idea. She loves trying her hand at a little matchmaking. Usually, by pushing two people together in the hope they won't be able to resist one another at close proximity." His giggles died off.

Miranda groaned. "What if I can't resist?"

Nigel spoke quietly. "So, what if you can't? So, what if you wrap yourself around that woman seeking her warmth? So, what if you pull her in for a kiss or ride those long, tapered, no doubt talented, fingers?"

Miranda gasped, stunned by the imagery behind her creative director's words. "But... I...But..."

"So, what if you act on every single fantasy you have with that woman. She would cherish you given half the chance." Nigel interrupted. "She already cherishes you, Miranda. There is a reason she stays with us rather than moving on to bigger and better things. Are you so blind you cannot see it?" He chided gently.

Miranda was flummoxed. "Well, I see you are determined to be of no help in this matter," She stated icily. How dare he throw Andréa in her face like that? He knew how she felt. "That's all." She disconnected the call and threw her cell down beside her with both Nigel and Douglas's laughter ringing in her ears.

Her cell buzzed and she picked it up, squinting at the screen.

**Nigel:**

_**Doug here. I don't know what Andy told you but in high school, things changed for her and the popular girls started to pelt her with Slurpee's from the 7/11. It was their way to make sure she understood she was at the bottom of the high school food chain**_**. **_**It made everyone else aware she was undesirable. This happened every day of our Senior Year, it didn't stop, even when her mom passed away.**_

Miranda swallowed her rage when another message popped up.

**Nigel:**

_**And then, if that wasn't enough, they rigged the voting for Homecoming Queen. Andy was crowned, and as she stepped up onto the stage, the cheerleading squad lined up alongside the Varsity Football team and the Homecoming King and she was hit with at least 50 Slurpee's of various colours.**_

Miranda was disgusted by the sheer cruelty of those young men and women. How on Earth could the administration of the school allow such a thing to occur? How could Andréa's father stand by and allow such a thing to continue? She knew she had no choice but to stand beside the gentle young woman, to protect her at all costs.

Firing a quick text off she put plans into place, things that would ensure this would be a night Andréa would never forget.

Curling into her pillow, she let her mind drift to moments shared with the young woman who held her heart. She hadn't been able to let her go after Paris, talking her into staying at Runway and seeing her year out, but she was also too fearful to let her closer.

With Andréa's blinding smile in her mind, her breathing deepened and she fell into a light slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda insisted on upgrading them both to business class when they arrived at LaGuardia and once the plane was in the air, she reclined her seat, closed her eyes and seemed to doze.

Andy reclined beside her, watching as Miranda's eyeballs fluttered beneath their lids. She wondered what the older woman dreamt of when she slept. Turning away from her open perusal, she didn't see Miranda's eyes blaze open. She closed her own eyes, it had been yet another long, restless night. She was sure it wouldn't hurt to let herself sleep.

Andy knew she was dreaming. It was the same recurring dream of nights spent wrapped around a certain silver-haired editor that always left her with a deep, throbbing ache that often had her searching desperately for relief. It was a dream that stuck with her throughout her days and she understood it was not dreaming about the sex itself that affected her, but the moments before and after, that often felt so real. It was the romantic dinners, make-out sessions on the couch, post-coital cuddling and the open conversations she was the dreams of an intimacy which showed her how she wanted to be treated by the editor.

A small shake to the shoulder had Andy screwing her eyes shut tighter. She heard the voice that haunted her dreams. "It's time to wake up, Andréa, we shall be landing soon."

Still half asleep and bleary-eyed, Andy couldn't pay attention to what was actually being said. She found herself forcing her eyes open and gazing up into Miranda's beautiful blue eyes as her face hovered above her own. The look in Miranda's eyes was something she couldn't explain with any words and focussing on Miranda's lips, she saw them move but still could not process what was being said.

Still feeling the effects of her dream, her hands snaked up to cup the beautiful face and pull it down, seeking Miranda's mouth out with her own. She heard Miranda gasp and felt her stiffen, before the editor sank into the gentle kiss she'd initiated, their mouths moving sensuously over one another. A little breathless, she pulled away and offered the older woman a wide, genuine smile before her eyes fell closed and her breathing deepened once again in sleep.

"Andréa, wake up," Miranda demanded.

Another shake to her shoulder had Andy pouting. "Five mo' minutes, havin' the best dream, so real." She muttered. Andy turned and hummed, she could smell Miranda's signature scent surrounding her, and the kiss had felt so real, leaving her lips (as well as other places) tingling. The words had seemed real. The little voice of her subconscious whispered to her. _**'Because it was real, you fucking idiot.'**_

She jumped, suddenly wide-awake, and her eyes blazed open to find Miranda, sat beside her, her lips pursed. Andy noticed the editor's lipstick was slightly smudged, and her cheeks were flushed. Fiery blue eyes landed on her and Andy gasped at the blaze of desire dancing within them. Swallowing audibly, she struggled to find the words she needed to make things right.

Miranda spoke quietly. "I do not know what you are playing at, Andréa, but..."

"I wanted to kiss you." Andy blurted the words out and wanted to slap herself for her stupidity.

"...if you are playing with me, you are playing with fire and should prepare to get burnt." Miranda finished icily.

Andy saw the moment her words filtered through Miranda's mind. The editor's head snapped to the side and their eyes met and held again.

Andy tore her eyes away, blushing profusely and spoke from the heart. "I dream of you and when I wake up you are the first person I think of. I often wonder when I'll stop putting myself through the torture of being close to you, but never quite close enough." Andy sighed. "I mean it, Miranda. It's just...why shouldn't I say what's in my heart now? If you decide to blacklist me, I'll be in the perfect place to start my career flipping burgers, or in my case, serving my fellow Cincinnatian's the best plate of Chili they've ever tasted."

"Chili?" Miranda smirked, clearly amused by her admission.

"Oma and Opa built one of the best Chili parlours in the whole of Cincinnati," Andy admitted, looking down. "They hoped my dad would take over, instead, he went into law."

"I have never had Cincinnati Chili," Miranda told her.

Andy's lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. "I'll advise, if you are still coming, not to tell my Oma that. There's a reason I was once a size six."

"Why do you call your grandmother that? It's German, is it not? Miranda asked.

"Yes. Did you know that out of all the Sachs who came to America, around seventy per cent started out from German-speaking countries? My Opa's family fled to the U.S from Germany in 1938." Andy admitted. "My Oma's family came to the US in 1910."

"My father was Polish but he settled in England after fleeing his homeland" Miranda admitted. She was stunned that their family history was so similar. "Why did you kiss me? Was it simply because you were dreaming?"

Andy sat back and thought of what ran through her mind a few minutes before when she woke up to find Miranda so close. She swallowed her nerves. "I kissed you because at that moment it felt so right, even though I know it was probably wrong. I feel this connection to you, I have since the moment we met, something that pulls me in your direction, like two ends of a magnet. Kissing you meant something to me, Miranda, and although it was impulsive and in no way logical, I did it because at that moment, still half-asleep, with you hovering over me, I have never seen you look as beautiful." Andy breathed, trying to explain. "I kissed you because right then, there wasn't anything else in the world that I wanted more."

An announcement came, breaking their focus on one another. "Good afternoon, this is your Captain speaking. As we start our descent into Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."

Miranda caught Andy's eyes and smirked. "Well, it seems I am too late to demand the pilot turn around." She tapped Andy's knee. "You heard the man, upright!" She stated. Andy smiled brightly and set her chair upright. "We will revisit this matter, Andréa, because I love your smile and I want to feel it against my own lips." She blushed prettily and Andy bit back her laughter.

"Real smooth, Priestly." Andy heard Miranda mutter to herself. Miranda tried again. "You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You deserve all the kisses your big, beautifully kind heart can take."

Unable to stop herself, Andy let out a loud bark of laughter while Miranda glared at her. "Darling, I am trying to say..." Miranda trailed off as Andy continued to laugh loudly. "...well, if you're just going to laugh..." Miranda pursed her lips.

Finally getting herself under control, Andy glanced at Miranda a little shyly. "You know, if I could find the words, I would give you a million reasons why I wanted to kiss you, but right now, there is just one reason why I seriously can't wait to kiss you again." Andy leaned in closer. "You are simply exquisite, the most precious thing on this Earth."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda took one look at the small Chevrolet Spark Andy had been given the keys to and frowned. Snatching the keys from the brunette's hand, she spun on her heel and stalked back to the car hire's reception desk. She tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently as the young woman continued to speak to her friend on the phone.

"...so yeah, I told Jez I'm not the kind of girl to go all the way on the first date and he told me Simon had claimed otherwise..." The young woman looked up and saw Miranda glaring at her. "...yeah, I know. Gimme a sec, some old dear is giving me a death glare..."

Miranda bristled, and her hand clenched around the keys. She tossed them down. "There has been a mistake with the hire car." She hissed.

"The Spark is our most economical..." The girl started to explain.

"Bore someone else with your drivel." Miranda flicked her wrist dismissively. "I require a sport's car, SUV or luxury car." She stated.

"We don't have any sports cars." The girl quailed under Miranda's ferocious gaze. "We have the Chevrolet Suburban, it's a full-sized SUV." She added nervously.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." She conceded.

The girl sighed and stood up, turning her back to Miranda, she fumbled with a key rack until she found the correct keys. She placed them down beside the editor's hand and pulled up the previous details, typing furiously to amend the details. "There will be a slight adjustment to the charges on the card used for Andrea Sachs."

"Use my card." Miranda opened her purse and flicked the card onto the counter.

The girl swallowed nervously, catching sight of Miranda's American Express Centurion card. She glanced at the name and her eyes blazed over the editor as she continued to enter details in her system. "That's all updated, Ms Priestly. It's the black SUV right outside the door."

Miranda smirked and slid the card back into its slot in her purse. She took the keys and stepped away. She still found it amazing what the sight of her name could do to change an attitude. She glanced over her shoulder at the young woman, who was almost hyperventilating.

Stepping away she heard the rustle, and the low whisper from the girl as she picked up the phone. "You'll never guess who that _old dear_ was? Miranda freakin' Priestly...I'm not shitting ya...she's one fierce broad. Her glare alone could melt the skin off ya face."

Miranda smirked as she passed Andréa and headed to the driver's side of the large black SUV. Oh yes, her reputation was clearly still intact. The only thing that remained was to ensure Andréa was not too intimidated by it.

While Andréa placed their bags in the trunk, Miranda adjusted her seat, ready to head off to the Sachs residence. She was programming the address into the GPS from memory as the brunette slipped into the passenger seat beside her. "Are you ready?" Miranda asked glancing to the side.

"As I'll ever be," Andréa whispered.

Miranda slid her shades down the bridge of her nose, letting Andréa see the reassurances held there. "You know, these people tonight can only make you feel inferior if you let them." She placed a warm hand on Andréa's where it sat on her thigh. "Those that hurt others to make themselves feel powerful; they are the ones who are truly weak. But those that love you, Andréa, they will fight for you when you want to give up and pick you up when you are down. Don't ever forget that." Smiling softly, Miranda pushed her shades up her nose and fired the engine.

Within ten minutes they were on the I-275 heading towards Cincinnati, comfortable in their silence. Miranda glanced down at the hand still resting lightly on Andréa's thigh.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Miranda pulled the car up the gravel driveway to her childhood home 45 minutes later, Andy saw the front door fly open. She took in the sight of the tall, elderly woman leaning against the doorframe and grinned.

"Someone seems impatient to see you, Andréa." Miranda smiled at her softly.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," Andy admitted. "Although we talk at least once a week."

Miranda nodded as she took her hand from Andy's thigh and put the car into park in front of the double garage. She turned to the brunette and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Go and say hello. I will get our bags."

Andy was stunned by the casual touch and over Miranda's shoulder, she could see the surprise highlighted in her grandma's green eyes. She offered the editor a wide smile before agreeing and exiting the car quickly, almost running towards the older woman to sweep her into her arms in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you, Oma." Andy pulled back as Eliza Sachs chuckled.

"And I, you, sheifale," Eliza told her. "Now, will you introduce me to your Miranda?"

"Oma, promise you'll play nice," Andy asked, not realising Miranda had stepped closer.

"Relax, sheifale. She's mishpocheh now. We will treat her like she belongs, like family." Eliza told her, looking over Andy's shoulder at the editor with a wide smile. "Come, Miranda. I have hot coffee waiting. Andy, take your bags from our guest and take them on up to your room, you will not be sleeping on the veranda." She stated firmly. She turned back to Miranda and cocked her arm out to her. As Miranda linked their arms, Eliza smiled brightly. "You have a choice, Miranda. Like Andy, you may call me Oma, but I also answer to Bubbe or Eliza."

Miranda smiled at her in return as Andy strode past them with the bags. "Thank you, Eliza," Miranda said as they stepped into the house and looked around in curiosity.

"Come along, once we have coffee, we can settle in the living room. I think you will find some of the contents of that particular room illuminating." Eliza grinned as she tugged Miranda down the hall towards the large, open-plan kitchen and dining room.

When Andy came down to the family room a few minutes later, she caught the loud laughter coming from inside it. Peeking into the room, she saw Miranda with her head thrown back holding a photograph in her hands. From the frame, she could tell it was one of the many baby photos dotted around the house.

Backtracking quickly, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a diet soda from the fridge before heading back to the two women.

As she stepped into the room, Andy caught her Grandma's words. "...and then she threw the plate of chilli into his lap, told him to go shtup himself and flounced off back to the kitchen. She was furious."

Andy groaned and cast a glance at a smirking Miranda. She could tell the editor was fighting her laughter. "Don't listen to a word Oma says, she almost rivals Nigel in her ability to exaggerate."

"Nonsense!" Eliza stated laughing. "Nate was a shmendrick. He was working just one day and trying to tell us how to make chilli. It was ridiculous when you think of how many local awards we have won. He had an over-inflated ego and deserved to be knocked down a peg or two." Eliza turned serious eyes on her. "You always deserved better than him, sheifale, and now hopefully you have that." She looked pointedly at Miranda. "I'm heading to the restaurant, now. As you know Saturday's are the busiest days. Stop by for dinner later, you're looking too thin."

Andy watched as her grandma moved from the room. Turning to Miranda, she followed her movements as she looked at the photos on display. She sat down in a wide comfortable armchair and closed her eyes.

"Your mom was very beautiful," Miranda stated softly. "You have her smile."

Andy's eyed blazed open. "Do you really think so? Everyone says how much like my dad I am."

"You have his colouring, darling. However, there is more of your mom in you than you possibly realise." Miranda spoke gently, clearly unsure if her observation would be welcome.

"I always wanted to be exactly like her," Andy admitted. "I think she would have liked you, Miranda. She was a strong woman too."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Miranda spent about an hour sat on the veranda, having waved Andréa away, firing off whispered instructions through her cell. While she was busy the brunette spoke to her father when he called to tell her he was working late.

She knew, after having pulled Andréa into a rather personal conversation afterwards, that she had heard gossip from Douglas's parents and her Oma that Richard Sachs was dating somewhat successfully again. Andréa was happy for him but wished he'd be honest about it. If he wanted dinner with a girlfriend or whatever, who was she to complain? If he wanted to open his heart to love, it would be understandable, he had grieved for his wife for a long time, now was perhaps the right time to move on.

Deciding to give Andréa space to get organised for the evening, Miranda handed Andréa a garment bag from her own luggage before making her way to the guest bathroom to get ready. Entering the bathroom, she took in the large claw-foot tub and decided to take the time to have a long soak, knowing her plans had come together beautifully.

Miranda reflected on how much her world had changed in just a single day. She was about to attend a high school reunion with the woman she loved and she wanted to offer her full support to the brunette who held her heart.

She understood Andréa didn't really know half of what she actually felt for her. She may understand partially, after her failed attempts at sweet-talking her, that she fancied her, for want of a better description, but it was so much more than that. She wanted to be a bigger part of Andréa's life, outside of Runway, but still had the niggling doubt it would never be more. The little whisper of her subconscious told her it would only ever be a pipedream, even after their kiss.

Miranda had not mentioned their kiss. She had, instead, kept herself busy arranging a surprise for the young woman. She had seen Andréa's look of disbelief when she caught her laughing, which she could admit was unusual in itself, but the twins, Cassidy especially, had been quite vocal about certain changes she wished to implement on her return to the city, most importantly the possibility of her dating again. Upon being pushed by Caroline, she had admitted that it was Andréa she wished to pursue.

Cassidy's words floated through her mind and she had to smile. "Finally! So, which one of you cracked? I bet it was Andy? Tell me it was her?" Cassidy took her small hum as acknowledgement and whooped in glee as Caroline groaned, declaring that Emily and Caroline now owed her twenty bucks. She'd known Andy would be the one to breach the distance, whereas Caroline had said it would be her, and Emily declared it would never, not in a million years, happen.

Sighing, Miranda pulled herself from the rapidly cooling water and wrapped herself up in a large, fluffy bath towel. She stalked towards the door to the bedroom where she'd hung her clothes and her garment bag. She knew Andréa would possibly be doing something similar.

Opening the garment bag, she glanced at the beautifully cut Ralph Lauren suit she had chosen for herself. The wide legged black trousers offered the perfect contrast with the sharp tailoring of her vest and jacket. The fact she would not be wearing a shirt under the vest and jacket would add a smidgen of sex appeal but it would also show everyone that she was to be taken seriously. There was one person specifically she wished to meet and show how far her Andréa had risen in the world. Miranda swore to herself she would do what she could to ensure Andréa became more self-confident.

Grinning a little to herself, she decided she would watch Andréa's reaction closely once she saw her. She hoped she would see those gorgeous, expressive eyes show her the hint of fire she sometimes spotted in the office. She adored that look and the almost breathless quality of Andréa's voice that showed how affected she was by her. It was invigorating to know she could elicit such a reaction and before their kiss today she had not allowed herself to consider the meaning.

Pleased by the possible changes, and knowing her plans had come to life, Miranda started to prepare for the evening ahead.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy paced around her childhood bedroom, worrying her lip between her bottom teeth while she tugged her fingers anxiously.

She remembered her high school years with despair. She'd actually been quite popular throughout middle school and had a great band of friends. Then her mom had become sick, having been diagnosed with breast cancer, and she'd had to step up at home to help out. She had changed, matured in a way, but she had withdrawn from her friends, especially as her mom's diagnosis worsened. Then, to top things off spectacularly, she had somehow developed a crush on a classmate. Chloe Steinberg to be exact.

She should have never come home for this event, especially not with Miranda. It would bring truth to everything that had happened all those years ago. She had explained to Miranda, with reluctance, about the party that changed her world.

It was a random act of fate that had her locked in a closet with the focus of her desire during a game of seven minutes in Heaven. She and Chloe had sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other and then Chloe had leaned in and kissed her. Andy had been stunned but kissed Chloe back as she pulled away. They made out until the door had burst open and Chloe had pushed Andy away, clearly embarrassed and had hissed at her that if she breathed one word her life would be made a living hell. When they returned to school the following week, she was stunned when the first Slurpee was thrown in her face.

Catching a tentative knock on the door, she hesitantly paced across the room to open it.

Miranda was stood there, looking absolutely stunning. Her silver hair falling over her eye seductively as she stood, with a hand in her trouser pocket, her jacket unfastened, and the swell of her breasts enhanced by the fitted vest.

Andy's breath caught at the sight of the older woman. She stood, momentarily stunned, her mouth dry and yet she was aware of the pooling wetness between her thighs.

Miranda stepped back and her eyes roved approvingly over her hair and face before moving down the burgundy Cinq à Sept sleeveless dress she had chosen for her from the closet, paired with nude Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps, Andy knew she looked rather sophisticated. It would look great with the dark red leather Iro jacket that had been included for her.

Catching Miranda's eyes, Andy felt as if time was standing still. "Hi..." She stammered as Miranda's lips curled up into a gentle smile.

"Hello, Andréa," Miranda stated quietly. "I knew that dress would be perfect on you. You look beautiful."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda couldn't take her eyes off Andréa. She had arranged her hair in cascading waves over her shoulders. The dark chocolate tresses highlighted with burnished copper sat against the flawless alabaster skin of Andréa's shoulders beautifully. It added a wonderful contrast with the richness of the burgundy dress that fit her perfectly. The dress itself was tight, accentuating the curve of her breasts, hips, and ass, as if it was made specifically for her, to hug her curves.

She stood in front of Andréa, simply giving herself the time to drink in every inch of her before stepping across the threshold. She was unable to believe the difference in the last two years to the brunette. Andréa had grown into a graceful, beautiful woman before her very eyes, it was a beauty she was sure would only increase as she aged. And although she had always appreciated it, it was only now, she could allow herself to act upon it.

She smiled at Andréa as she stepped past and set her purse on the bed before turning back towards her and catching her eyes. Miranda could see in those expressive hazel eyes a reflection of the desire that she felt for her. It left her stunned and she ached to reciprocate.

Unable to resist, she reached out and took Andréa into her arms, kissing her deeply as she had dreamed of doing so many times before. Andréa returned her kiss, their tongues intertwining as they breathed in each other's scents.

Miranda ran her hands ran up and down Andréa's back, cupping her ass and pulling her tightly against her, moaning softly as she felt the younger woman's hands trail into her hair. She pulled her lips away, her breathing heavy and caught Andréa's small whine at the loss.

Stroking her hand to cup Andréa's cheeks, Miranda gave the brunette a devilish smile. "As much as I would like to forgo this evening and spend it wrapped around you, I believe it is time for us to leave, darling. We have dinner reservations and mustn't be late."

Andréa trembled as she let out a shaky breath and giggled.

With happiness sparkling in her eyes, Miranda decided she never wished to see anything other than joy expressed in her Andréa's eyes. The brunettes small giggle was like music to her ears, yet hinted at darker thoughts and deep desires that she kept successfully hidden away. She wanted to unravel them and grant the young woman her every wish.

"Yes, Miranda." Andréa's smile was simply blinding as she responded cheekily to her summons.

Rolling her eyes, Miranda picked up the Iro leather jacket and held it open for the young woman. As Andréa pushed her arms through the sleeves, she leant in and nipped at her earlobe causing the younger woman to yelp in surprise before turning in her arms and pulling her close. "I think you should take me on a date, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy spotted Emily first. She was hard to miss even in the hustle and bustle of the busy chilli parlour her grandma owned. With her vintage Westwood dress, dyed auburn hair and dramatic makeup, she looked totally out of place amidst the regular patron's.

Andy looked around the large table where Emily was sat and her mouth dropped open. Sat alongside Emily were some of the last people she ever expected to see in Cincinnati. Nigel looked dapper in his vintage Marc Darcy Magnum blue check three-piece suit. Doug was sat beside him in a Salvatore Ferragamo suit, Serena wore a Chanel sheath LBD but what shocked her the most was the presence of two others at the table, Nate and Lily.

Nigel, Doug and Nate stood as Miranda led her by her hand to the table as she continued to gape. "Close your mouth, darling," Miranda whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Nigel and Doug stepped closer, brushing kisses against their cheeks before stepping back. Nigel sat back down while Doug loitered.

"Did you do this?" Andy asked as Miranda pulled her seat out for her.

Miranda's smile was small but genuine as she set her down. "I may have had a little to do with this. I wanted to ensure there were people you trusted to support you."

"My ex?" Andy was astounded.

"You once said you had remained friendly," Miranda stated softly. "I remember all you have ever confided." The words stunned Andy and she watched the older woman intently as she turned and thanked Doug as he held her chair out for her.

Doug's smile was wide and Andy could see the happiness in his eyes. She sensed Miranda liked him immediately.

Andy followed Miranda's movements as she eyed the African American woman opposite them warily before turning her eyes on Nate. She offered him a slight nod. "Thank you both for coming."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "I was coming anyway. I didn't realise I would be used as Serena's date."

"I gave each of you an ample opportunity to object," Miranda stated.

"I suppose there are worse ways to arrive than with a beautiful ex-model on my arm," Lily smirked at Andy as Emily scowled, clearly unimpressed. "Colour me a little curious, Andy. Were those rumours all through high school true then? I knew your feelings for her..." She nodded at Miranda. "...were deeper than you were admitting."

For a moment, Andy had the impulse to run and hide. These were her friends, and if they couldn't accept her, what hope did she have elsewhere. Instead, she chose to respond. "There was no truth in the rumours years ago, you know that. You know what happened. And yes, my feelings for Miranda ran deeper, even than I was willing to admit to myself." She grabbed an Oyster cracker and doused it liberally with hot sauce before popping it into her mouth and chewing quickly before swallowing. "You need to get over it or get lost."

Eliza Sachs came to the table with a few of the wait staff following, and large plates of Cincinnati chilli were set down in front of the occupants. Her hand rested on Lily's shoulder and squeezed. "Lily, I do not wish to have another conversation with your grandpa and grandma about your lack of manners." She warned, casting a sly grin in Andy's direction. Lily looked down clearly embarrassed as Eliza sat down opposite Nigel and grinned. "You must be my Andy's fairy godfather. That is a rather natty suit, Nigel."

"Thank you very much," Nigel grinned at the elder Sachs. He looked down at the plate piled high with spaghetti layered with a tomato-based ground beef sauce and finely grated American cheddar in front of him. "So, what's this?"

Andy smiled at her friend. "That's a three-way." She looked down at her own plate and saw she and Miranda had been given her favourite, the four-way bean. She inhaled deeply and sighed. Her mouth watered.

"It needs more nutmeg." Nate was already slicing through his plate of chilli with the side of his fork and spoke with his mouth full. Andy caught sight of Miranda's pursed lips.

"Nate, just stop." Doug hissed before Andy or Eliza could react. "Why fuck with such perfection?" He cut into his own chilli and leaned towards Nigel who was twirling the spaghetti around his fork. "You slice into it like a casserole, sweetie." He smiled as he poured a liberal amount of hot sauce over his plate and dug in.

Miranda looked flummoxed and Andy could see she was out of her depth. Andy put a reassuring hand on her thigh and felt it tense under her fingers. She spoke to the table as a whole. "Oma provides huge portions, just eat what you can, in any way you feel comfortable." She grinned at Emily. "I see yours has extra cheese Em, you'll love it."

Emily smirked at her and scooping some pasta, meat and cheese on her fork, took a tentative bite. Her moan of pleasure had Serena smiling brightly as Miranda's eyes widened in surprise at the sound. It was rare for Emily to show her appreciation in such an inhibited way.

Silence descended around the table as everyone started eating. Andy watched as Miranda ate her chilli, clearly surprised by the explosion of flavours on her tongue. She caught the older woman's eyes and grinned happily. She knew, for sure, if things developed further with the older woman, she would certainly be kept on her toes.

**xxxxxxxxx**

After finishing dinner, the group wished Eliza a good night and started to travel towards Newport where they would begin their evening.

As Andréa drove, Miranda remembered how agonised she was upon realising that the young woman had walked away from her in Paris. Upon finding her at the hotel, she'd demanded an explanation and was stunned when the floodgates open. She had learned just how much her attitude had impacted the young woman's life.

Most of the people who entered Runway lived and breathed fashion, but Andréa and her friends were different. They initially celebrated having jobs that would pay the bills, even if they did not offer career fulfilment.

Things had changed for them all as their lives progressed, yet they did not seem to realise it. Lily worked for a small art gallery that was building success, Douglas worked in an accounts team for a large investment bank, and Nate was proving himself adept as a chef, working his way up from line cook in New York to sous-chef at a popular Boston Eatery.

Andréa was now living a newer, amended version of her dream. She wrote, albeit freelance, and she was becoming rather well received by the variety of publishers she had submitted work to. Andréa had grown so much, but those closest to her had claimed she was unrecognisable from the woman she had been. They did not seem to appreciate the beautiful, confident woman she had become. Miranda found it infuriating.

She was a little concerned about Lily. She had gathered her sexual proclivities lay with either sex, and she sensed she was rather interested in the change in Andréa's desires. Miranda was not pleased by this knowledge, experiencing a wave of possessiveness. She decided, if the young woman made one move upon what was hers, she would bare the dragon's claws and teeth.

At the soft touch of a warm hand landing on her thigh, Miranda cast her eyes towards the woman beside her. She saw the anxiety reflected in Andréa's eyes and knew it was not just about the night to come. Andréa had sensed her rising ire and was responding accordingly.

She decided to speak plainly. "Andréa, should Chloe, or perhaps Lily, be the one you wish to spend time with after this evening, I will need to know before I allow my feelings to develop any further."

She could see the shock in Andréa's eyes, reflected from the windscreen as an oncoming car passed them. "Do you believe me to be that fickle in my affections, Miranda?" The words were whispered, Andréa's voice cracking slightly as she fought her emotions.

"No, darling! Not at all." Miranda swallowed. "It's just...I just..." She trailed off as Andréa indicated and turned into their destination. Andréa pulled in to a parking bay, a fair distance away from the others. She caught the brunette's eyes "...what could you possibly see in me?" Miranda asked in a rare display of vulnerability. Andréa's eyes softened as she gazed at her, unfastening her seatbelt, she scooted closer. "Tell me, Andréa. Why do you want to tie yourself to this old dragon, when you could snap your fingers and have any person you wanted?"

Andréa turned her eyes to her and Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat at the blatant affection in them. "You are beautiful and so ridiculously smart, Miranda. When Stephen did what he did in Paris, when he ran to the press and spewed his filth to Page Six, I just wanted to bang his head against something hard, to knock some sense into him. I couldn't understand how he could not see just how remarkable you are. How could he just give you up like that? You are a Queen and you deserve so much more than that lack of respect." Andréa's hand came up to brush along her cheek. "When you are in the room with me, there's no one else that captures my focus, that calls to me, but you."

The eloquence of Andréa's response had tears springing to her eyes. Unwilling to break the tenuous connection, Miranda mimicked her movements, sliding her hands up the brunette's jaw. As she was about to pull her close, to catch those full lips with her own, a knock at the driver's window had them both pulling back.

She saw Andréa frown as she wound the window down. "What is it, Lily?" She asked, her frustration at the interruption evident.

"Everyone's boarding. Any longer and the riverboat will be leaving without you." Lily smirked as she glanced between them, knowing she had interrupted something potentially important.

"Well, that's fine with me." Andréa hissed. "Who the fuck organises an event where there's no means of escape?"

"Chloe Steinberg does." Lily's answer had Andréa groaning.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Andy stepped onto the Newport deck of the Belle of Cincinnati hand in hand with Miranda, she found almost all eyes staring in her direction. She felt ridiculously awkward. She glanced around nervously, searching out Doug and Nigel and saw Doug beckoning for them, having grabbed a table big enough to seat all of them.

As they navigated the room, Andy was offered many smiled but of all the people to approach first, it was Marie Williams, Chloe's second in command. Marie took her hand and kissed her lightly on both cheeks before glancing at the woman beside her. She took two steps back quickly at the sight of Miranda's pursed lips.

Andy bit back a grin and squeezed Miranda's hand in gratitude. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by any of these people.

Marie was still pretty, of somewhat bigger than she had been in high school. She'd put on a good thirty pound after having two children in very quick succession. Andy grinned widely, knowing the chubby woman would not be happy to know why she was grinning.

"My! If it isn't Andy Sachs. The Runway girl herself." Marie's tone held disbelief. "I was surprised when I saw your name on the list of RSVP's."

"Yes, well..." Andy faltered. "Hello, Marie." She glanced over Marie's shoulder and met a certain pair of cold blue-grey eyes. She looked away as the woman stepped beside Marie.

"Andy, surely you remember Chloe Steinberg?" Marie's tone was teasing.

_**'How could I ever forget her, the bitch.'**_ Andy felt herself stiffen at the thought and this time Miranda squeezed her hand. "Um, no. I can't say I do. High school was a shitty time as you can no doubt imagine." The implication behind Andy's words had Miranda biting her lip, trying not to giggle. "It's often hard to recollect who was actually genuine and who treated others with nothing but disdain." She offered a bright smile that failed to reach her eyes. "This is my plus one for the evening..."

"Miranda Priestly, I must say, it is an honour," Chloe uttered the words almost reverently.

Andy's eyes flicked to the older woman and saw her gazing balefully at the two women. "Mm, quite. Excuse us, we have friends waiting." Miranda stated, dismissing the other women entirely.

Andy allowed Miranda to lead her past the two women and towards the table where Nate, Lily, Doug and the Runway gang were sat.

"So, that is Chloe? I suppose she is pretty in a nondescript kind of way. She's not at all in the same league as you though, darling." Miranda whispered hotly in her ear.

Andy's eyes widened and she blushed. She knew her eyes would be expressing her awe and amazement at the words. She knew she wasn't ugly but under Miranda's scrutiny, she felt like that most beautiful woman on Earth. Miranda assisted her with her jacket, placing it on the back of the chair she held out for her.

Soon the boat was making its way up the Ohio River and as the alcohol flowed the conversations grew louder and people started to dance. The two women moved up to the open-air top deck, still holding hands, taking in the colourful glow of downtown Cincinnati and Northern Kentucky.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When Andréa moved from their table to get them drinks, Miranda watched as she soon found herself surrounded by both men and women, all of whom were reintroducing themselves and vying for her attention. Andréa stood patiently, waiting to be served, not engaging in the many attempts at conversation.

Miranda excused herself and stood. She stepped towards the bar, sipping the last of her gin and tonic and sighed. Glancing at the reflection in the glass behind the bar, Miranda smiled at the woman beside her through the reflection before turning and leaning her back and elbows against the bar. "How many of these people once threw iced drinks at you?" She asked.

The chatter around them died down a little at her question and Andréa turned to mimic her. She pointed in the direction of a tall, broad-shouldered young man. He was muscular, like an Olympian. "Well, Tom there, was the homecoming king to my queen. I believe it was his red Slurpee that hit first on that particular night. I was wearing cream, so you can imagine the mess." She stated softly.

She saw the man in question could not seem to be able to tear his eyes from Andréa's exposed shoulders and cleavage. Miranda turned up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, revealing her long pale neck. She wished she could place a kiss on the pulse point and feel it flutter beneath her lips.

Chloe stepped forward and Miranda let her eyes roam. The Versace dress, which was at least three seasons out of date, did not leave much to the imagination. Her breasts were large, in a way that only a plastic surgeon could produce and her figure was trim.

Miranda looked down at her own cleavage, suddenly insecure about her own attributes. Perhaps she should have had a slight lift, nip and tuck like Stephen had suggested.

A warm arm encircling her waist snapped her focus from her musings and when she looked to her side, she was treated to one of Andréa's brightest smiles. Their eyes met and she saw the truth of the words spoken in the car. She knew she had Andréa's full attention.

A gentle hand stroked through her hair where it had danced in the evening breeze rolling off the river, putting it back into place. "It was Chloe's Slurpee that hit after Tom's, it was blue. After that, I simply closed my eyes and waited for it all to end."

Miranda's displeasure rose and she glared at Chloe who stalled and looked abashed. "Mm, I suppose brutalising someone who had suffered such a profound loss made your peers feel far superior, then they clearly were." She offered those who were stupid enough to have stayed close a one-sided shark smile and many turned away.

Turning to face Andréa and could see she had tears in her eyes. She watched as she swallowed the lump that must have formed in her throat from her words.

Sympathy washed over her for the sensitive young woman. She remembered her own teenage years, predominantly the fights with her father to be allowed to extend her education. She had lost that particular battle and was pulled out of school at fifteen so she could work. She helped to ease the financial burden of her alcoholic father and assist with the household upkeep. She had saved until she had enough for a one-way ticket to Paris, where her education had eventually happened.

"Nobody fought for you back then, darling so I figured I had to fight for you now." She admitted quietly.

The server caught her attention and she turned them to place their order. In the mirror behind her, she watched as Chloe squared her shoulders and stepped towards them again. As she coughed slightly to get their attention, Miranda considered how some people needed to be taught a lesson the hard way.

"You know, Andy, I always knew you were going to be somebody. You were always so pretty and smart too. But I must admit, I didn't think you'd stoop to sleeping your way to the top." Chloe's smile was smug.

The woman's words had Miranda bristling with pure indignation and she noticed Andréa seeming to shrink into herself. She spun on her heel to face the woman and spoke, her tone dripping with disdain. "I will have you know; Andréa is an extraordinarily talented writer and I was lucky enough to discover that fact. I would have nothing less in my magazine, a magazine at the forefront of a multi-billion-dollar industry." Miranda's eyes flashed dangerously.

"There is one thing I have learned not tolerate in my time as Editor-in-Chief of the world's premier fashion magazine, Chloe, a magazine that influences women across the world." She paused to ensure Chloe was listening and saw she had quite a few people's attention. "When women try to undermine other women by spreading nasty rumours and making up lies because of jealousy, insecurity or fear. Frankly, it is pathetic."

She smirked as Chloe stepped back. "Lily was the one who said..." She sputtered.

Miranda decided she wasn't quite finished with her yet. "I do not care what has been said. What is it to you anyway? Or to Lillian for that matter? Who is either of you to sit in judgement of whatever relationship I have with this beautiful woman? You, who made Andréa's life a living hell while her life was already so hard. Who are you, Chloe Steinberg, but a petty, vindictive, immature troll who takes delight in making others as miserable as you are?"

Chloe stepped back as Miranda stalked forward. "And just as an FYI, that dress is particularly hideous, which is why it was never shown in my magazine. I remember distinctly asking Donatella what on Earth she was thinking when she designed it and she blamed it on a very robust red wine hangover." Miranda smirked as Chloe squeaked and spun on her heel, trotting away from the Devil as quick as her last season Jimmy Choo's could carry her.

Miranda turned from the retreating woman and saw Andréa still had her head bowed. Taking the two steps forward that would place her into the younger woman's personal space, Miranda took her hand and tugged her close before tilting her head up and catching her eyes. "Come with me, darling. I think it is time for us to make our escape."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was stunned when Miranda handed her a drink and led her, by hand, up the stairs to the third floor of the boat. She nodded at the uniformed deck hand they passed as they entered the empty space.

Andy looked around, stunned at the ornate beauty and the lavish Victorian decor, evident on the floors below, but what surprised her the most was being led to a semi-private area on the aft of the boat. Miranda handed her into a seat and sat beside her, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I needed to get away," Miranda admitted quietly, her eyes still closed. "To be able to keep my temper in check." Her eyes blazed open and she caught Andy's eyes. "I hope I have not embarrassed you too greatly?"

Andy wanted to laugh, so she did. Loudly. The unbridled laughter held a hint of hysteria and Miranda pulled her close, tucking her head into her neck. Finally getting herself under control, Andy inhaled Miranda's unique scent letting it calm her further.

They sat quietly, listening to the noise coming from the lower deck.

A little curious, Andy asked the question that was running through her mind. "How did you get access to this deck?"

Miranda licked her lips. "I had Emily arrange access before dinner. After a call to the company, she discovered that only the lower deck had been hired. I arranged for this, for our use. I thought you may appreciate having a space that you could escape to should it be required."

"Thank you." Andy sniffed. "Why would Lily say such a thing to Chloe?" She asked, fighting her tears.

"I cannot answer that. But I'm sure she believed she had a reason." Miranda responded diplomatically. "I heard a rumour tonight, that we are to be married." She smirked.

"I... I...seriously?" Andy was stunned by that nugget of information. She looked up at Miranda and spotted the sincere affection in her eyes.

"Is that so difficult to believe?" Miranda asked, arching an eyebrow. Before Andy could answer, she pointed up at the sky and Andy glanced up and caught sight of a falling star. "Make a wish," Miranda stated.

She wished for one thing, that she and Miranda could wade through their insecurities and come out of the other side, stronger together. Andy sighed and nuzzled closer to the editor.

Strains of James Arthur's Say You Won't Let Go wafted on the wind as glasses clinked and laughter erupted from below them.

Andy looked up and saw the moon was full and its light was enough to illuminate Miranda's features as she hummed quietly to the music. She looked almost ethereal in the moonlight. Andy felt as if the universe was conspiring with her, to grant her the wish. The moment was perfect.

Miranda looked up, and her smile was small and genuine. She wondered if Miranda would object if she kissed her. After all, they weren't exactly alone.

Miranda stirred and got to her feet, holding her hand out. "Dance with me."

Andy grinned and got to her feet quickly. Miranda's arms moved up around her neck as hers encircled the older woman's waist. As they swayed, Andy knew there was no place she'd rather be than in Miranda's arms. It felt like home.

Unable to resist, she tilted her face down to catch Miranda's lips with her own. They exchanged hungry kisses as they continued to sway to the music. Their tongues swirling in a fiery dance. Miranda had a handful of Andy's hair in her hands and she moaned as the editor moved her lips to kiss and nip at the pulse point in her neck.

The music changed to Never Gonna Let You Down by Colbie Caillat and Miranda gently pushed her away as her lips trailed lower and teased the top of Andy's breasts.

Breathlessly, Andy whimpered. "We should stop, love."

Miranda was stunned by the endearment and looked up, staring longingly into Andy's eyes. Her hands cupped the side of Andy's face "Perhaps you are right, darling. But all I know is I need you."

Miranda's hand moved to her breast and teased her thumb over the stiffening peak. She inhaled sharply as it responded further to the gentle stimulation. The warm hands on her body were a revelation, she wanted Miranda to strip her naked and touch every inch of her.

Andy snared the editor's lips in a flurry of wild kisses, pushing herself closer and seeking further contact. With no idea how it happened, somehow, Miranda had manoeuvred them so she was sat on the chair, with Andy straddling her lap. Both of the editor's hands were working her breasts as her lips and tongue trailed over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"I'm not one of those who usually does this sort of thing, darling." Miranda husked; her hand's stilling. "I respect you far too much to rush this and we can still stop this." She looked troubled, her fingers leaving her breast and running through her silver hair.

Andy had never been with someone who told her they respected her. She did not know what to do with the knowledge. But, in all honesty, it made her want Miranda even more. Andy showered the woman below her with soft kisses. "I'm yours regardless of if you take me right now or not," Andy whispered, breaking the kiss.

Miranda's eyes went wide. "Oh." She seemed at a loss for words.

Andy giggled, pulling back from the intimate embrace. "Speechless? I never thought I'd see the day, boss." She teased.

Miranda smirked and swatted Andy's ass lightly causing her eyes to blaze as she moaned. "You are incorrigible, darling." She kissed Andy's shoulders, flicking her tongue over the pale skin and humming.

Andy looked down into the fierce heat of Miranda's blue eyes. Slowly, she twisted and unzipped her dress, sliding the bodice of down and showing Miranda her breasts encased in the latest La Perla collection lingerie. It was a beautiful satin strapless push-up bra in deep plum. She also wore matching panties, which were no doubt ruined from the excessive moisture settling between her thighs.

She was stunned when Miranda pulled the bodice of her dress back into place. She glanced down and saw Miranda blushing. Andy closed her eyes and cursed herself for embarrassing the older woman. Sliding from Miranda's knee, she turned away and leaned against the railing, her hair whipping around in the warm breeze.

Miranda's body pressed against her back and she tried not to flinch. The editor's soft voice whispering against her ear had her spinning in the older woman's arms. "Not here, darling. You deserve more than a quick fuck. When I make love to you for the first time, darling, I want to take the time to lie you down and love you thoroughly."

"Promise?" Andy whispered; her mouth suddenly dry at the words.

"You have my word, my darling." Miranda gave Andy a devilish smile causing her to swallow hard as goose bumps skittered across her skin.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda led them once again to the lower deck of the riverboat and released Andréa's hand as they reached their table. Chloe was perched on Nate's knee and they were laughing together while Marie was unsuccessfully attempting to coax Emily and Serena into a conversation about their work at Runway. Lily shot daggers at her.

She handed Andréa into a chair and bent low, brushing a kiss against her cheek. "I'll refresh our drinks, darling. We should be docking in Newport again shortly." She whispered as her thumb brushed a smudge of lipstick from below Andréa's full bottom lip.

She watched as Andréa shuddered, her face flushing beautifully. She smiled at the glorious reaction. And as she sashayed away, putting extra sway into her steps, she felt the brunettes burning gaze on her back. It raised the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and she felt the rise in anticipation.

When she reached the bar, Miranda saw Lily standing and moving to sit next to the brunette. She watched as Andréa shook her head quickly and spoke, leaning closer to Lily. Her words had Lily sitting back, shock reflected in her eyes.

Nate eased Chloe of his knee and stood. His voice carried across the room causing people to turn towards their table. "What do you mean, it's always been her. Were you fucking her on those late nights you claimed to be working?"

"Nate, no!" Andréa's denial was loud and emphatic. She held her hand up to Nate to stop any further words and turned to Lily.

Miranda turned back to step towards the table quickly but caught Nigel's eyes as he shook his head. She stalled, suddenly unsure about intervening. She understood it was something Andréa needed to resolve.

"Lily, why did you break contact with me just before I went to Paris the first time?" Andréa demanded.

Lily's face showed her pain. "Because I didn't recognise you anymore, from the person I have loved for what seems like an eternity." She admitted.

"I am exactly the same person now as I was then," Andréa stated. "I am still the same frizzy-haired geek, who would rather share beautiful but fleeting moments with her dying mother than immersed in some trivial schoolgirl drama." Andréa frowned. "So, tell me, what's the real reason you walked away from me?"

"It hurt to be near you when I knew there would never be a chance for me." Lily looked down.

"So why hang around when I was with Nate?" Andréa asked softly.

"You don't know?" Lily asked. Andréa shook her head quickly. "Because he was never a threat to our relationship," Lily admitted. "The people you met at Runway were." Lily was not quite finished. "Who's your best friend, Andy?"

"Doug," Andréa stated firmly before biting her lip, clearly uncertain by her first response. Douglas grinned and shook his head, looking away pointedly. Andréa's eyes skirted around the table looking between Nigel and Serena. "Miranda." She admitted quietly.

Miranda understood she and Andréa had built a friendship of sorts. She often found herself mentoring the younger woman. They spoke about all manner of things from art, to literature and even politics. It was true when she told the brunette she was one of her favourite people.

"See, you replaced us." Lily was smug.

"So?" Andréa's tone was almost belligerent. "You all but abandoned me, Lily." She hissed. "You left me to flounder in loneliness. It was Miranda, Nigel, Em and Serena who picked me up." She looked towards Douglas. "And Doug was there too, as he has always been."

"You'd know all about abandoning your friends, Andy." Lily pointed out. "You disappeared on us too. When your mom..."

"You said you understood where others didn't." She glanced pointedly at Chloe. "You, Nate and Doug said..." Andréa swallowed hard and sipped her drink. "Why ask me out on a date when you know I'm here with Miranda?" She asked, still wanting answers.

"You cannot honestly believe Miranda really cares for you? You and I make sense. Christ, you and Chloe would make even better sense. We know you, Andy." Lily's tone was indignant.

"No, you don't know me. If you did you wouldn't have been shocked about my refusal." Andréa declared. "If you had asked me out when things with Nate fell apart, I would still have said no, Lily. As I said. It has been Miranda for a long time." She glared at Nate. "But it is only today that we have looked at it becoming more than friendship. So no, I was not fucking my boss, Nate. But trust me, should that opportunity arise, I will not hesitate to."

Miranda fought the smirk that formed at the heated declaration. She stepped closer still and saw the brunette looking shocked at her own words, the usually unflappable young woman looking towards her like she wished the earth would swallow her whole. She was blushing furiously, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"It has been you, too, Andréa, for so long." Miranda stepped closer and held her hand out to the brunette. She felt it being grasped tightly, like a lifeline. Miranda tugged the young woman closer but before she swept Andréa towards the bar, glanced at Emily. "Confirm the reservation we spoke of earlier. It seems I have a wish to fulfil."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had swept her off the riverboat before anyone could attempt to stop them and their journey from Newport was made in silence. She still had a firm hold on Miranda's hand, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful woman as she drove.

Andy was stunned when they arrived at the 21c Museum Hotel, which sat next to the Contemporary Arts Centre in downtown Cincinnati.

Miranda handed the SUV keys to the valet and they stepped into the hotel hand in hand. Andy's eyes flittered around, glancing at the decor. She knew the museum within the hotel featured many 21st-century artists, and she had spent some time in the public galleries on past visits home.

They were quickly given keys to a room and Miranda led her towards the elevators leading them to the corner suite Miranda had Emily reserve.

Upon entering the luxury suite, Andy was suddenly nervous. The separate living and dining room was decorated in soothing pale colours and the walls held original artwork by Laura Lee Brown. Miranda eyed the room and hummed her approval before freeing her hand and shrugging out of her blazer. She placed it on the back of a white contemporary chair that looked like it belonged on a spaceship.

Miranda took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Andy eyed the comfortable looking king-sized bed warily. Miranda pulled the red leather jacket from her shoulders and threw it on the bed before taking her hand and walking her to the spacious bathroom, a wet room with a glass enclosed shower and tub surrounded by custom tiles.

Miranda stepped to the tub and started to fill it using the Malin and Goetz bath products provided by the hotel. Andy watched as she straightened and started to unfasten her vest. Miranda's eyes landed on her and she blushed. She hadn't expected things to move so quickly after their kiss that afternoon.

Miranda's movements at the buttons of her vest stalled and she stepped into Andy's personal space. "My darling, if you wish to simply relax or sleep, I understand. I simply thought we could unwind together in this large tub."

Andy swallowed her nerves and brushing the hair from her shoulders reached for the hidden zip of her dress and let it pool around her feet. She caught Miranda's muted gasp and looking up shyly saw her eyes darkening at the sight of her in her lingerie and Christian Lou's.

Andy felt herself succumbing to Miranda's desire. She leaned forward and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss at first as their lips touched. She could taste the gin on Miranda's lips.

Miranda's tongue raced to meet hers as she gently swiped her tongue over Miranda's bottom lip. Their tongues caressed one another in a kiss she had only dreamed about before that day. She forgot to concentrate on breathing and had to break the kiss, her breathing ragged.

She looked deeply into Miranda's eyes and saw the editor's eyes shimmering with tears. Andy brushed her hand along Miranda's jaw gently and watched as her eyes fluttered closed.

Pulling back, Andy leaned around the older woman and turned off the running water before pulling the plug. She caught Miranda's curious gaze. "It has always been you, Miranda." She reassured. "Please, take me to bed."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nate's words at the party had hit her like a lightning bolt but it was Andréa's words, while stood in the large bathroom of a hotel, that cemented everything.

Miranda hadn't allowed herself to read the tell-tale signs that Andréa was in love with her, and yet it was so obvious now as she looked into her beautiful eyes.

She remembered all the moments she had been struggled to interpret since meeting. The one that stuck in her mind was the look of hurt that flashed in Andréa's expressive eyes that night in Paris she told her to do her job. If only she had acted on her feelings that night and kissed the young woman, so much time would not have been wasted.

Andréa was clearly worried about having revealed her true feelings, but she could see now that the younger woman was madly in love with her. _**'My God.'**_Miranda thought.** '**_**Andréa could well be the love of my life.'**_

She could happily admit she was in love with Andréa too. From the moment she met the infuriating young woman, something fell into place. She simply did not have the emotional ability to know what it meant. It was so unlike anything she'd encountered before.

She wanted to confess it all to Andréa, every excruciating detail of what was in her heart. She grabbed a large plush robe and handed it to the brunette and saw the shock and confusion in her eyes. Miranda rolled her own but smiled. "Let's get comfortable, shall we?"

She started to pull at the buttons of her vest and shrugged it off, leaving her in a black lace Agent Provocateur bra and her trousers. Miranda eased her feet out of her five-inch Prada heels and her hand hovered at the button at her waist.

Feeling her nerves settling in the pit of her stomach, Miranda turned away and made to grab the second robe. She felt Andréa stepping closer. "I want to see you too."

The whispered words had her spinning around to gaze at the young woman. She saw her desire reflected in the dark eyes and banished her nerves. Snapping the two buttons open at the front of her trousers, she kicked them off.

Clad only in her bra and boy shorts, the fine hairs on the back of Miranda's neck stood to attention at Andréa's blatant perusal. She was desperate to feel Andréa against her.

Stepping close, she took the robe from her hands and tossed it aside. She pushed herself against the brunette and gasped as she was pulled into a full-bodied embrace. The skin on skin contact was simply delicious.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Andréa frantically, placing her hand on the curve of her hips and stroking the bare skin.

Andréa looked into her eyes and offered a bright smile. "You're beautiful."

"That's my line," Miranda replied with a dark chuckle.

Andréa pulled her in for another kiss. "I want you. " She muttered breathlessly.

Miranda tugged both hands into her own and Andréa stepped out of her heels as she moved forward. They collapsed together on the large bed and Andréa's long, delicate fingers slid behind her to unclasp the bra. Her eyes blazed at the sight of the stiffening peaks and she bent low to swirl her tongue around the bud.

Miranda moaned as Andréa looked up and grinned. She inched out of her panties, kicking them to the floor before snaking her hands behind Andréa and unclasping her bra and pulling it from her skin. Andréa's lips found her nipple again and nipped at it as her hand came up to stroke the other. She sucked hungrily and Miranda cried out as her arousal rocketed.

Miranda spun them so she was hovering over the brunette. She could feel the wetness against her thigh from the satin thong the brunette was wearing. She kissed downward over Andréa's firm, full breasts, lavishing them with attention as the younger woman writhed below her.

Unable to resist she moved lower, inhaling the scent of her Andréa's desire as she nuzzled the growing wet patch between her thighs. She peeled the thong down Andréa's long legs and saw she was wet and swollen with arousal.

Her tongue ran up, parting her lips and sliding across Andréa's sensitive clit, pushing her to a height of pleasure that was seemingly immense. Andréa's eyes latched on to her as she moaned and whimpered through the teasing touch. That gaze alone sealed the connection growing between them.

Being with Andréa was so much better than she could ever possibly have imagined. It felt like she had been waiting an eternity to love this woman, to taste her.

Andréa was gripping the sheets of the bed, as Miranda slowly pushed her towards release with her tongue. The young woman thrashed as her climax hit, calling Miranda's name as pleasure course through her, overpowering her senses.

Miranda found the moment awe-inspiring and became overwhelmed as Andréa started sobbing, her breathing irregular.

Miranda moved up, pulling Andréa into her arms and stroking her hair and whispering reassurances until she became content and her tears subsided.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy couldn't understand what had caused her tears. She loved every moment with Miranda and having her use her tongue on her was like nothing she had experienced before. The waves of desire coursing through her when Miranda trailed red-hot kisses down her belly to her core was phenomenal.

Looking up at the silver-haired beauty, holding her so carefully as if she was the most precious and beautiful thing on Earth set her senses aflame. She looked into clear crystal blue eyes and felt a surge of lust that blew her mind. She was desperate to give Miranda the same pleasure she had experienced.

Miranda must have seen the desire in her eyes. She lay back on the bed, pulling away from the embrace and spread her legs, running a single finger through her arousal. In a move that stunned Andy, she kept up and snared the digit in her mouth, humming as Miranda's essence triggered her taste buds. Her mouth watered for more.

She kissed Miranda's lips before trailing her mouth along the column of her throat. Miranda's scent, as she nuzzled her neck, was intoxicating.

Even though she had never been with a woman, Andy's hands moved, stroking and caressing soft skin before taking one of the editor's erect nipples into her mouth. She pulled it between her teeth which had Miranda moaning throatily and begging for more.

Miranda was becoming impatient, her desire for more having her to push Andy's head lower, to her trimmed pubic area.

Andy was surprised when Miranda used her fingers to part her own lips, and stroked her thumb over her clit. The older woman whimpered at the gentle caress.

The clean yet tangy scent of the editor's arousal surrounded her and she bent her head to lick and suck at the sweet nectar and swirl her tongue around her entrance.

Miranda's fingers stroked her clit with focussed precision, her head thrown back as her hips bucked.

Andy penetrated her with her tongue, but it wasn't enough. She brushed Miranda's fingers away and captured the hard nub of her clit between her lips and pushed two of her fingers inside. Miranda's hips rocked against her. An orgasm working its way through the older woman quicker than she ever expected.

"That's it, love. Come for me." Andy moaned, thrusting her fingers deeper inside and curling them slightly to provide friction against the inner wall. Miranda's eyes blazed open as she continued sucking her clit.

She felt Miranda stiffen, her legs clamping around her head and shoulders, holding Andy in place as she came. "Oh God! Ahn-dréy-ah!"

Miranda slowly loosened her tight hold, allowing Andy to slide herself up, still maintaining full bodily contact with the older woman. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my Andréa." Miranda husked.

Her initial desperation gave way to contentment as she held Miranda close. She stared into Miranda's eyes, satisfied for the moment and muttered the words that were held deep in her heart. "I love you, Miranda."

Miranda brushed her nose along the side of Andy's neck and hummed before nipping her earlobe. "I think I saw a Nespresso machine." She whispered teasingly.

"You want coffee?" Andy leaned back, searching her eyes.

"Not right now, my darling, but I promise I'll adore you forever if you bring me a cup of liquid sunshine in the morning. It's my second favourite thing."

Andy knew her smile was blinding. "What's the first?" She asked.

Miranda trailed her thumb along the wide curve of Andy's lips. "Your smile. It brings sunshine to my darkest days."

"You're on, boss." Andy's smile grew impossibly larger. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She teased.

Miranda pulled her down, turning them so she was hovering over Andy, her thigh pressed into her aching centre. "I don't think what I need is part of your job description, my darling." Miranda pressed down.

Andy growled and curling her leg over Miranda's hip, pulled her closer still, catching her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. "Sure, it is." She breathed. "I'm Andy Sachs, super-girlfriend. It's a much better position than super-assistant."

Miranda's laughter echoed through the room briefly before being cut off by Andy's demanding lips and tongue. "Acceptable," Miranda whispered against her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
